


H is for Hatred (not Harry)

by WolfSquish



Series: Pet Project [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Coming out as an adult, Draco you're so repressed, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: “Is that Potter’s jumper?”“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“Then what on earth does the H stand for?”“Hatred. Obviously. I hate Gryffindors.”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (implied)
Series: Pet Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge





	H is for Hatred (not Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick based on a prompt. This takes place during late December 2023.

Astoria had been meaning to talk to her husband for a while now. Everything that had happened surrounding their son’s rather messy coming out didn’t sit well with her at all. Especially not when she’d had her suspicions about where Draco disappeared off to every so often. 

So she did something she rarely did; she went out to find him in the early morning, before breakfast. Their house was big, so they could have their own spaces within it to have their own lives, and share in each other’s whenever they desired. So she hadn’t spent a whole lot of time in this wing, especially since Scorpius’ room was and always had been in her wing. They’d debated giving him his own wing, but after reflecting on how cold they’d found a wing of their own growing up, had ultimately decided against it. Their house in fact was considered to be a vacation house, not a home at all. It was still a mansion to anyone not brought up in their world of money though. 

As such, it took her a while to actually find her husband, sitting in his personal library, and she was halfway convinced she’d need his help to even find her way back to the parts of the house she did know well. 

“Is that Potter’s jumper?” She was too surprised at her husband’s appearance, even if she’d suspected for a long while, to actually greet him at the sight of him in a decidedly Gryffindor knitted jumper sporting a big, golden H on the chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco said quickly, though the effect of his unimpressed expression was lessened greatly by the fact his face flushed near as red as the jumper he was wearing. At least he wasn’t trying to hide the jumper itself.

She raised an amused eyebrow and moved to sit in the comfortable chair across from him, pretending to look at the books he was reading, something called Underrealm, before looking up at him with a sharp grin. 

“Then what on earth does the H stand for?” 

There was a beat of silence as she practically watched the cogs turn in his head.

“Hatred. Obviously. I hate Gryffindors.” He was trying too hard, that hadn’t changed since their Hogwarts days. He still didn’t know how to actually play things cool. It was also entirely unnecessary. 

“Come on, darling, I know you.” She said, the sharpness out of her face and tone now as she shifted to put the book down. “How head over heels are you for him?” She smiled gently as she moved to sit on the armrest of his chair when he didn’t reply, obviously struggling through how to respond. 

“Too much.” He finally admitted. Astoria had to suppress the urge to whoop with joy; that wouldn’t have suited her. A grin was something she refused to suppress though before she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m happy for you.” She told him honestly while she ran a hand through his hair as he started to shake. “Oh darling.” She pulled him into a hug as he began to cry silently. Like father, like son, she thought to herself with a slight shake of her head. 

“I never thought I could-” He cut himself off abruptly and pulled away, turning his back to wipe away his tears with a kerchief. 

She was left to sigh and shake her head. “I expect to meet your gentleman friend soon, is that understood?” She said in her best impression of her father whenever she’d mentioned having a male friend, or even neglected to mention the friend in question was a girl. 

That forced an aborted laugh from Draco’s throat before he nodded, turning around to face her again. 

“I apologise for that outburst.” He murmured, head held high and mask firmly back in place. 

Astoria shook her head at that and sighed. “I wish you’d have more of those outbursts.” She said quietly before getting up from the armrest and holding out an arm to Draco. “Escort me to breakfast, husband dear?” Her smile was warm, the most comfort he would take from her until things had settled down more, she knew. 


End file.
